The present disclosure relates in general to seismic data acquisition, and in particular to mounting of seismic data acquisition nodes to and into earth surfaces.
Seismic data acquisition nodes have been used for acoustically coupling seismic sensors to earth surfaces, both above the ground and mounted into the ground. A sensor node is a self-contained device that comprises one or more sensors and sensor signal processing and recording devices. The nodes may be deployed individually or arranged in an array and then used for acquiring seismic data resulting from seismic energy imparted into the earth or seismic energy that occurs naturally or from other subsurface phenomena. The acquisition nodes are conventionally mounted in holes formed into the earth, and ground contact sleeve devices formed into the housing of the nodes or affixed to the nodes have been used to acoustically couple the acquisition nodes to the ground. The acquisition nodes and the ground contact sleeve devices are removed from the ground and collected after use. Removing acquisition nodes having ground contact sleeve devices from the ground is time consuming and expensive, especially for those devices which are wedged into the ground.